World of Silk
by WinterCactus
Summary: Unbeknownst to Nanoha and Fate, Earth was not devoid of magic. In fact, magic spanned across the globe in well-hidden societies; one of which has taken an interest in Arisa and Suzuka during their trip to England. But this hidden world, this world of silk, survives on its secrecy. Secrecy which Arisa and Suzuka must help uphold, even from their best friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters ._.**

* * *

"No, no, definitely not," he mused, seemingly unalarmed that an expensive-looking globe in his shop was obliterated for the seventy-second time.

Ollivander gently eased the offending wand out of Arisa's hand, placing it back into its box. The two girls who stood before him intrigued him, possibly due to the presence of Albus Dumbledore behind them. He wasn't sure what it was that could have drawn the great wizard's interest in these two, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that almost all the wands had rejected these two. It wasn't that they lacked talent, either. They seemed above the average new student, if only slightly, based on the reaction that most of the wands gave.

On their part, Arisa and Suzuka flinched every time they destroyed something in the store. They very much found everything believable, after the incident two years ago when they found out Fate and Nanoha had a secret life involving magic very much beyond their comprehension at the time. They watched Ollivander scrunch his eyebrows in thought and mutter to himself, though Suzuka was unable to understand the English.

"Japanese, hmmm? I suppose…"

The elderly man vanished into the back of the shop through the shelves, leaving them to wait. Dumbledore, the one who had found them stumbling into the Leaky Cauldron out of curiosity, took the opportunity to repair the globe with a flick of his wand. Arisa and Suzuka began an exchange in Japanese.

"I wonder what Nanoha and Fate would think when they find out we're learning magic," Arisa snickered.

" _If_ they find out," Suzuka corrected. "Didn't this Dumbledore person say it was illegal to reveal anything to outsiders?"

At the sound of his name, albeit distorted by the Japanese language, the old wizard glanced at them curiously.

"Don't call him that!" Arisa whispered. "From what I heard, he's apparently the greatest wizard alive right now."

"Oh. Well, good thing he doesn't understand Japanese, right?" Suzuka laughed nervously. Arisa had to fight the urge to slam her head onto the counter.

"Still," the Japanese girl continued. "It is kind of hard to believe all of this completely. At least Nanoha's magic is from… you know… another planet."

"I suppose that's true," Arisa agreed. At this moment, she noticed that the wand maker had returned to the counter with two small boxes and was patiently waiting for them. She switched back to English.

"Sorry about that," the blonde apologised.

"It's quite alright," Ollivander reassured her. He opened one of the two boxes and pulled out yet another wand. "Japanese cherry, with a core of dragon heartstring, eleven inches. For your friend here."

"Sakura," Suzuka breathed, completely taken in by the beauty of the wand.

The moment she laid her eyes on it, she knew it was sakura. The moment she gripped it, she knew it was the right one. A stream of blue light swirled around inside the shop, steady and graceful like its wielder. Ollivander had seen many wands reacting to their chosen owner over the years, but never quite something like this. He took a moment to shake himself out of his wonder and offer the other wand to Arisa.

"As for you, young lady. This is just a hunch, but… acacia and dragon heartstring, eleven inches."

Arisa took it from his outstretched hand, causing a stream of red light to intertwine with the blue swirls of Suzuka. Slowly, the light faded and so did the dreamlike state which seemed to have covered the store.

"Incredible," Ollivander commented.

"What?" Arisa asked.

"It's almost unheard of for twin wands - that is, wands with the same core from the same source - to find their masters simultaneously," Ollivander explained. "The dragon heartstrings inside those two wands come from the same dragon. Do you two, perhaps, have some kind of connection?"

"W-well, we're best f-friends," Arisa lied unconvincingly. She was clearly uncomfortable with sharing, so Ollivander decided not to press the issue. She hastily changed the subject. She turned to Dumbledore.

"Is there anything else we need?"

Dumbledore spoke up for the first time since they entered the store hours ago.

"No, I believe that is it. You have the train tickets I gave you earlier?"

Arisa nodded.

"Very good. Then, I must be on my way. I shall see you in a week, I trust?"

He disappeared on the spot without even leaving time for Arisa to reply. Suzuka tugged on her sleeve.

"Come on, Arisa. We should get home. You know how our parents are, even if they know what's going on right now," the purple-haired girl reasoned.

Arisa let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

 _The atmosphere of the entire building changed the moment they stepped in. Every pair of eyes in the room converged on Arisa and Suzuka, and some people seemed to act extremely nervous. To the opposite effect of those was a single man, who approached the two. He looked completely ancient to both of them and seemed to radiate authority with his very presence._

" _Excuse my curiosity, but are you two perhaps lost?" he asked politely._

 _Suzuka looked at Arisa nervously, unable to understand English. Arisa translated._

" _He's asking us if we're lost," she said. "What should I say back to him?"_

" _Yes? No? I don't know, just say yes!" Suzuka squealed, hiding slightly behind the blonde._

" _I guess I'll just tell it like it was," she declared, turning back to the old but imposing man._

" _We were just a bit curious," she said to the man, a little bit more defensively than she intended._

" _Curious?" the man replied, running his hand through his beard. "How so?"_

" _Well, um…" Arisa trailed off, not sure if she would be considered crazy if she spoke of what she and Suzuka saw. "The outside looked broken and abandoned at first, but then everything seemed to, I guess, repair itself?"_

" _Most interesting," he almost whispers._

" _Was that magic?" Arisa asks boldly. She was not prepared for everyone else in the building to suddenly burst into cries of anger and shock, with some calling for the two girls to be 'obliviated' by 'Dumbledore'. The blonde didn't know what 'obliviate' meant, but it definitely didn't sound good. The elderly man straightened up and shouted, power in every etching of his voice._

" _QUIET!" he rumbled, silencing the crowd immediately. He turns his attention back to the Japanese pair._

" _It appears you two have an aptitude for magic, despite coming from what I presume is a non-magical background."_

 _Arisa remained silent, not sure where he was going with this._

" _Would you be interested in learning magic?" he asks. "I am Professor Dumbledore and I run Hogwarts, a school which teaches aspiring wizards and witches to use and control magic."_

 _Suzuka sensed the shift in the conversation, though she was still confined to waiting for Arisa to translate afterwards._

" _This… isn't a joke, right?" Arisa said, wide-eyed. Dumbledore smiles warmly._

" _No, I'm afraid not. I admit, it might be a bit much to take in. How about I speak with your parents and we can come to a decision together?" he suggests. "Of course, if you should turn it down, I will have to wipe any knowledge of us from your memory. Secrecy laws and such."_

 _He waits patiently as Arisa translated a summary of the entire conversation to Suzuka. By now, most of the people in the bar had stopped paying attention, none willing to incur the wrath of the greatest wizard alive. The aging headmaster was quite surprised at how well the two girls were taking the news, as most other muggle-borns tended to accuse him of being a crackpot and attempt to have him placed into an asylum._

" _So? What do you think?" Arisa asks Suzuka in Japanese. "I mean, Nanoha and Fate are already, you know… so this wouldn't be impossible, right?"_

" _I guess not, but what about our parents? And didn't we already plan out our futures?" Suzuka insisted_

" _That was before we found out about magic, though," Arisa countered. "Fate and Nanoha looked pretty cool, and even if this isn't the same thing, it might still be interesting, right?"_

" _Maybe we could try a year and see?" Suzuka suggested. Her partner nodded in agreement._

" _Let's take him to our parents, then. This vacation to England sure wasn't boring," she commented dryly. Her green eyes swivelled back to meet Dumbledore's._

" _We'll do it, but our parents might take some convincing," she answered, swapping back to English once more. Dumbledore let out a chuckle._

" _Most of them do," he said. "Very well then, let us be on our way."_

* * *

"I suppose we should tell Nanoha and Fate that we're going to school here, shouldn't we?"

Suzuka nodded, but neither girl moved to pick up the phone. They weren't sure how their two best friends would take the news. After all, none of this was even slightly expected and now they had agreed to go to a secret magic school for at least a year.

"Maybe we should just tell them a half-truth?" Arisa suggested. "Not tell them about the magic, maybe."

"Mmmm," Suzuka says noncommittally.

They sat by the window of a rather large room, overlooking a very large courtyard. The entire mansion belonged to Arisa's family. Originally, Fate, Nanoha, Suzuka, and Arisa were all going to spend the summer here, but something had turned up for the former two from the TSAB. It was three in the morning in England, which meant eleven in the morning in Japan. Steeling her resolve, Arisa picked up her phone.

"Well, here it goes," she mutters.

* * *

The Takamachi household was seemingly empty, with everyone save Nanoha and her pet ferret having woken up and left the house already. The cell phone in Nanoha's bed rang, filling the once-silent room with an absurdly loud noise. On a basket that was laid on top of the mage's drawer, Yuuno muttered in his sleep.

"Mmmm, I'm not… a pet ferret… Stupid Cactus..."

Groggily, Nanoha answered the phone while still half-asleep.

"Wha…?" she mumbled.

"You're still not up yet, Nanoha? Geez…"

The White Devil's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice.

"Arisa-chan? Aren't you in England? Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?"

"Yea, well Suzuka and I were talking about something yesterday and um… well, the thing is… we're gonna spend a year trying out a school in England," the blonde said hesitantly.

"Eh?"

Arisa waited.

"EHHHHHH?!" Nanoha yelled. "You're not coming back to Uminari?!"

"Uhhh, well not this year, anyways. If it doesn't work out then we'll come back. We just wanted to tell you and Fate. Speaking of which, is she around?"

"No, she's not," Nanoha lied, all the while staring at the sleeping form of Fate still lying under her blanket. Arisa's response was kind of dejected after a slight pause.

"Oh. I see. Well, at any rate, Suzuka and I will be back next summer for sure. We'll see you then."

"R-right…" the brunette replied through a yawn. "I'll tell Fate-chan when I get the chance then."

"We'll send letters, don't worry!" Suzuka shouted from the background on the other end of the line.

"Letters? Can't you just cal-"

"Ah, well we're staying inside the school and t-they don't allow phones, ahahaha," Arisa interrupted awkwardly.

Nanoha stared at the phone, even though she couldn't see Arisa's face through it. Maybe it was just her imagination, but Arisa was acting a bit weird.

"Anyways, Suzuka and I need to go sleep now. Bye bye!"

The call ended with a hasty click. Nanoha contemplated the conversation for a few more moments before falling back asleep beside Fate. They were both still exhausted from their latest work with the TSAB. However, their rest was not to last, as both of them were woken up minutes later.

"I'M NOT A FERRET!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **After struggling with writer's block on my other works for several months, this idea randomly popped up in my mind. Not much to say about it, really. The inspiration for this probably came from my frustration with how little focus there was on Arisa and Suzuka from the MSLN series, especially after they get trapped in the Book of Darkness barrier despite it being impossible (I think?) that non-magic users can't enter barriers.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.**

 **Note: Dialogue between Arisa and Suzuka in Japanese will be _italicised_ from this chapter onwards.**

* * *

" _You think that's it?_ " Suzuka asked, pointing slightly to their left.

" _You mean how those people are walking into a pillar and vanishing?_ "

" _Yeah, that._ "

" _I mean, it's probably on the same level of insanity that Nanoha can come up with._ "

" _Is Nanoha-chan now our reference point for how outlandish something is?_ "

" _Yes,"_ Arisa deadpanned. _"Yes, she is. Come on._ "

They watched as a middle-aged orange-haired woman guided several kids through the pillar, but that was not their main focus. What had caught their eye was the absurd amount of luggage that was on the carts which everyone else seemed to be using, while Arisa and Suzuka only had one suitcase each. Suzuka leaned over to whisper to Arisa as the woman herself stepped through to the other side.

" _Did we miss something or did they overpack?_ " she asked, somewhat nervously.

" _I think they overpacked,_ " Arisa whispered back. " _I'm pretty sure we packed everything we needed already…_ "

Hesitantly, the two walked right up to the pillar and stopped to stare at it. It certainly looked completely solid.

" _I guess we should follow?_ " Suzuka said uncertainly.

Before a reply could be given, Suzuka was shoved to the side and a new voice, thick with arrogance, chimed in from behind them.

"Tsk. Not only are there two mudbloods in the way of the platform, but one is a lowly foreigner? Disgusting."

Arisa turned to face the newcomer, her face contorting in anger. She didn't exactly know what the term "mudblood" entailed, but she understood enough from the tone of voice. The newcomer was a boy her age, slightly taller than her, with white-blonde hair. He sneered at her. Her hands clenched into fists and her entire arm tensed. Their eyes met; warm green on cold grey. A challenge, left unsaid, passed in their gazes. Slowly, deliberately, he turned in the direction of Suzuka and spat on the ground between them.

A loud crack sounded throughout the platform. The boy stumbled back, clutching his nose. The green eyes burned with fury. She pulled Suzuka to her feet and stormed through the fake pillar onto the hidden train platform.

"YOU BITCH!"

The taller form of the boy flew through the barrier and slammed into Arisa, knocking both blondes to the ground. They rolled around, trading blows, punching, clawing, kicking; whatever they could do, they did. All that was in the minds of both of them was to do as much harm to the other. The scuffle drew the attention of every single person on platform nine and three-quarters. Suzuka reached forward awkwardly, wanting to stop the fight but unable to do anything about it.

The struggling hurricane that was the two flailing students came to a stop, with the boy squeezing Arisa by the neck. She responded by smashing her forehead into the already injured nose. The grip on her throat loosened, and she rolled over to gain leverage and began punching him viciously. After three to his face and one to his chest, the boy let out a loud, feral roar and threw Arisa off of him. She landed a mere three feet away. Almost at the exact same time, they both leapt to their feet and lunged at each other. There was no grace in their movements, no thought. The only thing driving them both was rage. As hard as they could, they both threw everything they had into their right fists. Both blows landed, forcing both to stumble back.

When they made to go at each other once more, other students had closed the distance and grabbed them, holding them back. A trickle of blood escaped Arisa's mouth, but she paid it no heed. The boy shook off the people restraining him violently, dashing forward. He begins kicking Arisa's stomach violently, even as more bystanders surged forward to pull him away. Finally, a commanding voice cuts in. Arisa drops to the ground, coughing out blood.

"Enough, Draco. We're in the public eye," the man who spoke grabbed the boy by the collar and pulled him to the side.

"As for you…"

His eyes skimmed over Arisa, then Suzuka. He smirks and turns to walk further up the platform, the boy named Draco in tow. Arisa continued glaring at them even as they walked away, hardly aware that Suzuka was wiping blood from her face.

" _Arisa-chan, you shouldn't have done that,_ " Suzuka chided.

" _He was asking for it,_ " Arisa answered through gritted teeth.

The general sentiment shared by the bystanders aligned with Suzuka, however. The ginger-haired woman they had seen earlier had walked up to them and offered Arisa a handkerchief, which she took gratefully.

"That was… not a good idea," the woman said. "The Malfoys are one of the most prominent pureblood families out there. They're not going to let this slide."

"I don't know any of this 'pureblood' or 'mudblood' business," Arisa coughed. "But he had it coming. He insulted Suzuka."

The woman looked a bit surprised at Arisa's slight Japanese accent, not having expected it. It wasn't heavy enough to impede meaning or mispronounce words, but it was heavy enough to be noticed. The exchange was cut short as a train pulled into the station. Arisa thanked the woman for her concern and boarded the train with Suzuka.

* * *

Most of the train compartments had filled up at an unreasonably fast rate. Unable to find an empty one, they settled on a random occupied one. Poking her head in, Arisa spoke. One of the boys, black-haired and rather slim, flinched right as she opened her mouth, though she didn't really think anything of it.

"Excuse me, could my friend and I join you two?" she asked.

"Oh, it's you. Sure, come in," the other boy, red-haired, noted, gesturing to the empty seats across from him. "I saw your fight with Malfoy earlier. Glad someone taught him a lesson, but my mum was right. They're not just going to forget about this."

Arisa entered the compartment, followed by Suzuka.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the redhead said.

"Harry Potter," the other boy offered.

"This is Suzuka Tsukimura. She doesn't know any English," Arisa responded, gesturing at the purple-haired girl beside her. "And I'm Arisa Bannings; well, it's actually Alisa, but they can't pronounce that in Japan so I'm used to Arisa. Just use whichever one."

"Japan?" Harry asked.

"Why didn't you two go to the Japanese school then?" Ron added.

"We were spending the summer here in England. Suzuka and I stumbled into the Leaky Cauldron by accident. We didn't even know there was a school like this in Japan."

It was at this moment that Arisa noticed that Harry's glasses were held together in the middle by tape and nothing else. She pulled out her wand and held out her left hand at Harry.

"Pass me your glasses," she demanded.

He looked confused by complied nonetheless. She held the glasses up in front of her, pointing her wand at it.

" **Reparo,** " she whispered.

The glasses frame visibly realigned itself in an instant. Arisa removed the tape and handed the newly-repaired glasses back to its owner.

"You learnt that on your own?" Ron said, disbelief evident in both his face and his voice.

"Ahhh, well I _did_ spend the past week translating Suzuka's books to Japanese for her," Arisa said a bit sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

The train suddenly lurched forward, causing all four of them to struggle to stay in their seats. As soon as they pulled away from the station, Arisa opened the window and began taking in the view. A soft breeze filled the train compartment.

" _Suzuka, look!_ " she called. " _We can see the Big Ben from here!_ "

Suzuka tried to squeeze in beside her to look out the window.

" _Wait, Arisa-chan, I can't see… ouch, my foot!_ "

" _Sorry, Suzuka._ "

They shifted awkwardly, with Arisa trying to give Suzuka room to get closer to the window. Their antics and proximity to each other didn't escape the notice of the other occupants of the compartment, though they elected not to say anything. Finally, they gave up as the train picked up speed and London disappeared into the distance.

"So… what House do you two want to get into?"

"House?"

"There's four of them, each one named after one of the four founders of the school," Ron explained. "Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each one has different qualities… if that word can be applied to Slytherin, I wouldn't know."

He made an expression of distaste after the last phrase.

"My whole family have been Sorted into Gryffindor. I'm fine with anything as long as it's not Slytherin, though."

"What's so bad about Slytherin?" Arisa asked.

"Remember Malfoy? The one you fought? People like him get put into Slytherin. Pure-bloods, mostly."

"Oh. What is this pureblood thing, anyway?"

"It's what we call families who have always been magic users. Some of them consider themselves superior to ones who come from muggle families. The Malfoys are in that category."

"I see," Arisa said simply. "Well, as long as I'm with Suzuka and not in Slytherin, I don't really mind."

The conversation died abruptly right there, as both sides found that they had nothing much to say. The rest of the train ride passed in silence, with Suzuka falling asleep on Arisa's shoulder while she was staring out the window.

* * *

It was nightfall when the train finally came to a stop. Arisa shook Suzuka awake. Her shoulder was completely stiff after supporting Suzuka's head for several hours. Some older students came in and herded them off the train, grouping them with other (presumably) new students. They saw Malfoy among their group, but neither him nor Arisa were foolish enough to pick another fight so close to the school and in the presence of so many other people.

Impossible to miss was the massive castle which stood a decent distance away, separated from them by a lake. Their attention was then drawn to an impossibly-large man; far bigger than should have been possible.

"FIRST YEARS!" he boomed. "FIRST YEARS, OVER HERE. FOLLOW ME TO THE BOATS!"

Like a flock of sheep, everyone began following the giant of a man down to the edge of the lake, where a fleet of rowboats awaited. The trip across the lake took no more than ten minutes, after which they were led into the castle itself. The giant man, whom Arisa overheard Harry calling "Hagrid", left them at the door. They stampeded up several flights of stares, eventually stopping at the top where a rather stern-looking lady was waiting.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall," she said curtly. "In a moment, you will all be Sorted into your respective Houses. When your name is called, proceed up the middle and sit down on the stool. When the Sorting Hat determines your house, one of the prefects of that House will guide you to the proper table. Any questions?"

There was some slight murmuring among the crowd, but nobody raised their hands or stepped forward. Arisa took the chance to quickly translate the instructions to Suzuka.

"No questions? Very well, please arrange yourselves by surname."

The first-years scrambled to get into a line. Arisa placed Suzuka near the back of the line before taking her own place as second in the line. They then walked through a set of double-doors to a massive room. Four tables lay parallel to each other, with four different banners hanging above each table. Names began to be called out.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

The blonde girl in front of Arisa made her way up the middle, visibly nervous. She actually yelped when the hat which was placed on her head suddenly shouted.

"Hufflepuff!"

An older student stepped forward from the table beneath the yellow banner and took her to said table.

"Bannings, Alisa!"

Arisa took a deep breath, steeling herself. She exhaled, and began walking. The closer she got, the more intimidating the idle hat looked. When she neared, Professor McGonagall lifted the hat. She took a seat on the stool and closed her eyes as the soft leather of the hat was rested upon her head. She found that she could actually hear the hat thinking.

'Hmmm,' the hat mused. 'Top of your class back in Japanese muggle school, eh? Ravenclaw might be a good fit for you… Yes, I think that is the right one…'

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted, jerking uncomfortably on her head.

On and on, more students were divided among the four Houses. Draco Malfoy to Slytherin. Harry Potter to Gryffindor. She paid little heed to the other students, only interested in one result.

"Tsukimura, Suzuka!"

The hat was placed on the purple-haired girl. Moments later, the entire hall grew silent for Arisa and the hat shouted.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This got finished a lot faster than anticipated. Anyways, I'll just put this out there right now: Nanoha and Fate won't be appearing for a while.**

 **Also, I really hope I'm not moving things along too quickly. Pacing a story properly has never really been my strong suit. I'll admit I did kind of rush the part where they enter the Great Hall to be Sorted, but I didn't want to leave it to the next chapter.**


	3. Update

**So, I figured it was about time I rose from the figurative dead and put out at least an update on where I am in regards to this story for the people who followed this.**

 **I do intend to continue writing World of Silk. Out of the four stories I've posted here, this one was easily my most ambitious one and the one I found myself enjoying the most while writing. Nanoha is easily one of my favourite animes and I've read quite a few good crossovers which inspired me to do my own.**

 **That being said, it's been so long that I want to reevaluate where I had originally been planning to take this and what I want to do with those plans now. A bunch of things happened in my personal life and long story short, my confidence took a lot of hits; so much so that there's actually about twelve different versions of the third chapter for this that I could never feel satisfied with.**

 **The end result may or may not be a completely fresh start on the idea that this story was built upon. I can't say for sure when I'll update this, but hopefully it's soon. Thanks to everyone who gave my work a chance and hopefully I can meet any expectations! :)**


End file.
